The Felt
The Felt is a group of 15 friends that got akumatizated after being refused access to a great billiards contest. They appear in the fanmade series Miracunantes. Appearance As civilians The 15 people, 14 boys and one girl, are all wearing a green hat, a black jacket, a white shirt, dark gray pants and light gray shoes. Their haircuts and their sizes are very different from one person to another. As the Felt The 14 boys are all dressed up in green clothes, their faces being green too. They all got a hat with a number on it. The sizes and the faces are different from one member to another. Snowman, the girl, is dressed up in black. Her hat have the number 8 on it. Personality As civilians The friends are cheerful and playful. They can be very determinded when they want to win a game. As the Felt The members of the Felt are doing teamwork all the time, they can sacrifice themselves to save another member, but they never talk, except Snowman. Story Akumatisation The friends were hanging out in front of the billiards club discussing and having fun, but the other people that were participating in the contest got accepted before them. With no places left, the friends are angry because they aren't accepted and got akumatized. Battle The Felt is making chaos in the Billiards club with their abilities, but the heroes come to save the day. They de-akumatize villains one-by-one, to finally succeed. Abilities As civilians The friends are very great at billiards. As the Felt Every member have a specific power, most of them related to time. Itchy Itchy has the ability to slow down time relative to himself, allowing him to act with blinding speed. Doze Doze has the ability to slow down time, but only for himself, making him act very slowly. Trace He has the ability to see where other people were in the past, and to interact with their past selves. Clover Clover has the ability to be extremely lucky, and then to avoid every hit. Fin Fin can see the future locations of other people, and interact with their future selves. Die Die have a voodoo doll with pins representing the Felt members. If he takes out a pin, he can travel in time to the de-akumatization of the corresponding member. Crowbar Crowbar carries a crowbar that is used to destroy things, with a power almost equal to Cat Noir's Cataclysm. Snowman She can travel trough time as many times as she wants. Stitch By patching the cape he holds, he can repair objects and healing people. Sawbuck When he his hit by someone's attack, he sends this person 5 minutes back. Matchsticks He can teleport anywhere, but only using fire as a gateway. Eggs By turning on his timer, he can send the past self corresponding to the time he indicated on the timer to the present, making him able to have infinite past clones of himself. Biscuits He can teleport in time by going in his indestructible oven, even though it can be destroyed by a cataclysm. However, he travels at the same speed at the other people, so he just waits in the oven for a certain time before going out. Quarters He carries a coin with a random number on it. When he flips the coin, the member corresponding to the number on the coin swaps places with Quarters. Cans When punching someone, he sends them 5 minutes in the future. Trivia * The Felt is based on the crew in the webcomic Homestuck. * The akumatization of the 15 people is possible because of another supervillain, Infinice, that duplicated akumas. Category:Akumasona Category:Akumatized victims